justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Will07498/Coach Extraction for your Fanmade Mashup Squares
I see a lot of fanmade mashup squares with the coach selection dancers. (What did I just say?) So, if you want the coaches from the original squares, then here you go. If you want to use these, then make sure you credit me. Don't worry, it's a work in progress. If there are any errors that I made, then make sure to tell me. Just Dance 1 Conversation_Extraction.png|A Little Less Conversation Acceptable_Extraction.png|Acceptable in the 80s Cantgetyou_Extraction.png|Can’t Get You Out of My Head Cotton_Extraction.png|Cotton Eye Joe Dare_Extraction.png|Dare Eyeofthetiger_Extraction.png|Eye of the Tiger Fame_Extraction.png|Fame Funplex_Extraction.png|Funplex (CSS Remix) Girlsjustwant_Extraction.png|Girls Just Want To Have Fun Heartofglass_Extraction.png|Heart of Glass HotNCold_Extraction.png|Hot N Cold Getaround_Extraction.png|I Get Around Iliketomoveit_Extraction.png|I Like to Move It KidsInA Extraction.png|Kids In America LeFreak Extraction.png|Le Freak Canttouchthis_Extraction.png|U Can’t Touch This Dogsout_Extraction.png|Who Let the Dogs Out? Just Dance 2 Cosmicgirl_Extraction.png|Cosmic Girl Idealistic_Extraction.png|Idealistic ItsRainingMen_Extraction.png|It's Raining Men Moveyourfeet_Extraction.png|Move Your Feet Takemeout_Extraction.png|Take Me Out Power_Extraction.png|The Power TikTok_Extraction.png|TiK ToK Wakemeup_Extraction.png|Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go Just Dance 3 Airplanes_Extraction.png|Airplanes Babyzouk_Extraction.png|Baby Zouk BoomDLC_Extraction.png|Boom Dafunk_Extraction.png|Da Funk Gonnamake_Extraction.png|Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) Jumpga_Extraction.png|Jump (For My Love) Pumpit_Extraction.png|Pump It Soulsearch_Extraction.png|Soul Searchin’ Just Dance 4 TheTimeOfMyLife_Extraction.png|(I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life Beautyandabeatdlc_Extraction.png|Beauty And A Beat Disturbia_Extraction.png|Disturbia Hitthelights_Extraction.png|Hit The Lights Livinlavidaloca_Extraction.png|Livin’ la Vida Loca Moveslikedlc_Extraction.png|Moves Like Jagger RockNRoll_Extraction.png|Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) SuperBass_Extraction.png|Super Bass Umbrella_Extraction.png|Umbrella Just Dance 2014 Blurredlines_Extraction.png|Blurred Lines Blurredlinesaltdlc_Extraction.png|Blurred Lines (Extreme) Cantholddlc_Extraction.png|Can’t Hold Us Carelesswhisper_Extraction.png|Careless Whisper Cmon_Extraction.png|C'mon Kissyou_Extraction.png|Kiss You MainGirlDLC Extraction.png|My Main Girl OneWayDLC_Extraction.png|One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) Starships_Extraction.png|Starships Timberdlc_Extraction.png|Timber Troublemaker_Extraction.png|Troublemaker TurnUpTheLove_Extraction.png|Turn Up The Love Wakingup_Extraction.png|Waking Up in Vegas Whataboutlovedlc_Extraction.png|What About Love Wild_Extraction.png|Wild Just Dance 2015 Addictedtoyou_Extraction.png|Addicted To You BestSongEver_Extraction.png|Best Song Ever BreakFreeDLC_Extraction.png|Break Free BuiltForThis_Extraction.png|Built For This Burn_Extraction.png|Burn Happy_Extraction.png|Happy ILoveIt_Extraction.png|I Love It LoveMeAgain_Extraction.png|Love Me Again Macarena_Extraction.png|Macarena Papaoutai_Extraction.png|Papaoutai Problem_Extraction.png|Problem TheFox_Extraction.png|The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) Just Dance 2016 AboutThatBass_Extraction.png|All About That Bass AngryBirds_Extraction.png|Balkan Blast Remix Chiwawa_Extraction.png|Chwawa Barbie_Extraction.png|Chiwawa (Remastered Version) Coolos_Extraction.png|Cool for the Summer CopaCabana_Extraction.png|Copacabana Heartbeat_Extraction.png|Heartbeat Song IGotAFeeling_Extraction.png|I Gotta Feeling KaboomPow_Extraction.png|Kaboom Pow NoControl_Extraction.png|No Control RabiosaALT Extraction.png|Rabiosa (Latin Fitness Version) StadiumFlow_Extraction.png|Stadium Flow StuckOnAFeeling_Extraction.png|Stuck On A Feeling ThisIsHow_Extraction.png|This Is How We Do UptownFunk_Extraction.png|Uptown Funk WilliamTell_Extraction.png|William Tell Overture YouNeverCan_Extraction.png|You Never Can Tell Just Dance 2017 8-Bit_Extraction.png|8-Bit Daddyalt_Extraction.png|DADDY (Father/Son Version) Dontstopme_Extraction.png|Don't Stop Me Now Dontstopmealt_Extraction.png|Don't Stop Me Now (Panda Version) Dragosteadintei_Extraction.png|Dragostea Din Tei Groove_Extraction.png|Groove LikeIWould_Extraction.png|Like I Would PoPiPo_Extraction.png|PoPiPo Radical_Extraction.png|RADICAL Screamnshout_Extraction.png|Scream & Shout Screamnshoutalt Extraction.png|Scream & Shout (Extreme Version) Septemberalt_Extraction.png|September (Disco Fitness Version) Singleladies_Extraction.png|Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) Sorry_Extraction.png|Sorry Sorryalt_Extraction.png|Sorry (Extreme Version) Naenae_Extraction.png|Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) Whatislove_Extraction.png|What Is Love Just Dance Now TheChoice_Extraction.png|The Choice Is Yours Just Dance Unlimited AintMy_Extraction.png|Ain’t My Fault BetterWhen_Extraction.png|Better When I'm Dancin' DontLet_Extraction.png|Don't Let Me Down GetUgly_Extraction.png|Get Ugly HandClap_Extraction.png|HandClap HowDeep_Extraction.png|How Deep Is Your Love Natoo_Extraction.png|Je sais pas danser Juju_Extraction.png|Juju On That Beat BlackMamba_Extraction.png|Let Me Love You OnaTanczyDlaMnie_Extraction.png|Ona tańczy dla mnie ShutUp_Extraction.png|Shut Up and Dance TheGreatest_Extraction.png|The Greatest Just Dance Wii Just Dance Wii 2 Just Dance Wii U Electricboy_Extraction.png|Electric Boy Fantasticbaby_Extraction.png|FANTASTIC BABY (Japanese Version) Flyingget_Extraction.png|Flying Get Followme_Extraction.png|Follow Me Sanseikawai_Extraction.png|Sansei Kawaii! Just Dance 2015 (Chinese Version) Just Dance Now (Chinese Version) Jdcbangbangbang_Extraction.png|Bang Bang Bang Jdcsogood_Extraction.png|Cool Times (So Good) Just Dance 2017 (Chinese Version) Category:Blog posts